LoVeLy LeTtErS
by Phantom Freedom
Summary: "Mine." He whispered, with sureness to his tone. I nodded and kissed him gently…  He lifted his face and gave me a glowing smile. "Yours." He breathed, kissing me chastely. Cute little one-shot in which only two words are spoken. Slash. Hotch/Reid.


Title: Lovely Letters

Author:_ Phantom_ _Freedom_

Pairing: _Hotch/Reid_

Prompt: _Writing (e-mail and IM; tracing words on skin)_

Summary: "Mine." He whispered, with sureness to his tone. I nodded and kissed him gently…

He lifted his face and gave me a glowing smile. "Yours." He breathed, kissing me chastely. Cute little one-shot in which only two words are spoken.

**Hotch loves Reid. Reid loves Hotch. Hotch loves Reid. Reid loves Hotch.**

It was completely unexpected: for me to be happy, for me not to feel…cold anymore. Yet, I couldn't help the fear the lurked in the farthest corners of my mind. Reid had been drunk. Well, given, so had I, but still. What if he freaked when he woke up?

I sighed and forced myself to cherish it while it lasted. Would Reid actually want to really be… be with me?

The two of us were entangled in one another. Quite comfortably, might I add. I was laying on my right side with my arms wrapped around Reid's thin waist, spooning with him. His legs were wrapped in mine and the blankets were tangled tightly around the two of us.

I jumped when I felt his hand on my thigh, gliding gently along it. I shivered agreeably. I felt him sigh against me. He didn't seem to be freaking out. His fingers traced some invisible pattern along my leg. I was waiting for him to say something. Anything. But all he did was trace. Over and over again.

It was only then that I realized that he was retracing whatever it was over and over again. I felt my eyebrows narrow. And concentrated on what he was drawing.

I felt a 'Y'. That was easy. Then an 'O'. Then there was a 'U'. 'You'. That's what he had spelled. 'You' what?

He went back to the beginning. His fingers felt timid and trembled as he retraced the imaginary letters.

'I'? I think that's an 'I'.

He moved over about half an inch.

'L'. That is, most definitely an 'L'.

The next one was ridiculously easy. An 'O' isn't hard to make out.

I felt something in my stomach toss at what those letters could be. 'I lo' and then there was the 'You' I had felt earlier.

'V'. My breath hitched.

'E'. I let said breath out.

I couldn't help but smile when I felt him scoot over a bit more and start the 'Y'

I chuckled in his ear and covered his hand with mine. He stiffened beneath me, knowing I had gotten the message.

I lifted my hand and brought it to his thigh. I started writing my own reply.

I

L

O

V

E

Y

O

U

T

O

O

I had to retrace it a few times before he got the message. After the third time, he melted against me.

It was quiet for a bit before I felt him turn in my arms. He faced me, his amber eyes excited and happy. He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed him with everything I had in me. And I felt him respond. He moaned against my lips, gently and I couldn't think of something more adorable.

When we broke, I felt him press his forehead against my neck. I sighed, contently. We remained in this sacred embrace for what felt like an eternity.

I felt his finger tips tracing letters again; this time along the small of my back. He repeated them over and over again. I got the hint, quicker this time.

'S' He went over it two or three times

'P' He pressed a kiss against my neck as he drew it.

'E' At this point, my eyebrows were knitted together. What was he writing?

'N' I closed my eyes and concentrated on those magic fingers of his.

It was only with the next letter that I was finally getting an idea of what he was writing. 'C'

'E' It was then I chuckled and Reid knew I got it, but he kept going

'R' I thought that would be it. Be he retraced a little diagonal line in the air until I finally got that it was an apostrophe.

With the 'S' I chuckled loudly, breaking the silence in the room, as I kissed his temple.

I brought my mouth to his ear and whispered the first word either one of us had uttered since last night.

"Yours." I breathed as I licked the shell of his ear. He moaned and then lifted his head to meet my gaze.

"Mine." He whispered, with sureness to his tone. I nodded and kissed him gently, then began drawing my own name across his back.

I felt him rest his forehead against my shoulder as he concentrated on my letters. Then, when he laughed, shattering the silence again, I knew he got it.

He lifted his face and gave me a glowing smile. "Yours." He breathed, kissing me chastely.

Our lips parted half a centimeter and I whispered back against his lips, something I had always dreamed of calling him.

"Mine."


End file.
